Poison Swords
by Alkemy
Summary: Pirate Story. With a Ninja twist.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto Characters. Only the OCs._**

* * *

**_

**Keji looked at her brother with disbeliving eyes. **

**'' What did you say? ''**

**'' Weren't you a Pirate Captain during your exile? '' Neji asked nervously.**

**'' What gave you that idea? '' **

**'' Lord Uncle Hyugga always calls you a thief leader, people whisper behind your back...and I found this wanted poster when I was on a mission in the Land of Waves.'' He pulled out a battered peice of paper from his shirt and held it up for her to see. Keji eyed the poster that bore her face on it. She thought the Hokage had spread the word that she was captured. She let out a heavy sigh.**

**'' That was a long time ago. I did what I had to in order to surrvive.''**

**'' Sis, this is from five months ago.This is a large sum of money on your head! TWO MILLION YEN!! ''**

**'' I never attacked any ship from the Leaf Village or from her allies.''**

**And with that he got up and went to bed. Neji was angry at her for not telling him about this part of her life but he understood. He decided to drop the subject and went to bed.**

**Neji couldnt sleep. He felt like something was going to happen. Finaly agrivatted, he got up to get some water. As he walked to the door he noticed someone in the corner. Before he could shout the figure swiftly clamped a hand over his mouth.**

**'' Shh. We have company.'' Keji whispered releasing him. She pointed out of his window towards the gate. Neji looked through the rain and saw a gang of men breaking the gate down. Terrified he looked at his unusually calm sister.**

**'' Who are they? ''**

**'' They're Pirates who, more than likely, have been paid to bring my head back on a pike.'' She said as she handed Neji a bag of supplies. Grabbing him she opened a trap door in his wall and lead him through a narrow passage way. It lead them to the dining room where she grabbed their swords and four guns. She handed two to Neji and put one in her belt while holding the other in her right hand. **

**'' If they stop us you need to run to the forest and keep going until you see a old oak. When you see it hide in the burrow that's hidden under the roots. Understand? '' Neji was too terrified to answer and nodded his head instead. They heard the front door burst open downstairs. Keji grabbed Neji and went out onto the balcony and Neji began to climb down. When he got to the ground he heard the intruders break through the dining room door and his sister yelling for him to run. He didn't waste anytime and ran for the forest. He heard one of the intruders following him and shot him. He came to the oak he was told to hide in and did so. The rain came down harder as he waited for Keji. He started to reload his gun when he realized he had been shot. But luckily it was just a scratch.**

**'' Neji...Neji.'' **

**He looked up and there was his sister. He was releived that she was alive. **

**'' You okay? ''**

**'' Yeah.'' Keji yanked him out and started a fast pased walk through the woods. It was hard keeping up with her because of roots along the floor. After an hour of walking he asked where they were going. Keji ducked a branch and pushed a clump of bushes back allowing Neji to see their destination.**

**'' Here. ''**

**Neji knew where he was, regretfuly. They were in a small port village that was rumored to house many thieves and bandits. He cast a glance to his sister. Smiling she said, '' Dont worry. I know what I'm doing. ''**

**He followed her closely down the road towards an old pub called The Poison Apple. Keji knocked against the door and was greeted by an eye. **

**'' Who ye be? '' came a gruff voice. Instead of answering she threw a dagger at the door. Apparently, the man recognized that the information was confidential and let them in. Inside was very loud and dimly lit. As he looked around his sister grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner. **

**" Stay here. Dont move" and she walked away. **

* * *

Review and tell me what i shoukd do for the next chapter. For once I have no idea. Thankyou very much. This is for my friend Mint94.


End file.
